


Benefits

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Kink Meme, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: Angela and Jesse decided to have their first time together. It's a little awkward, a little unsure, but it's just right, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want fic of these two being best friends back when they joined overwatch, spending all their time together, and eventually hooking up while they're watching a movie or something. 
> 
> lightly awkward by way of inexperience is fine, but no regret or uncomfortableness. i want it light and sweet and good for both of them. up to you whether it's both of their first times or not, as long as it's their first time *together* (and also they're both legal please lol)
> 
> https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=659623#cmt659623

The big bottle of wine was half-empty, sitting between the two of them, reflecting the light of the muted TV off it's glass surface. Angela sat with her legs folded to one side, her elbow propped on the couch they had both slid off of and a small smile on her face. She'd already taken off her makeup, but in the dim light she looked as flawless as ever. Jesse was cross-legged across from her, dressed in sweatpants and a comfortable plaid shirt. 

They'd holed up in Angela's room. As official staff, she had more space than Jesse's cramped dorm, and it wasn't the first time they'd squirreled away some booze and shared it late into the night. As the only two on the base who were close in age, their friendship had been something of a coping tactic at first, but quickly blossomed into a real rapport.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Jesse asked, smirking. Angela had picked truth every time so far, though they'd only been playing since the wine had summoned a pleasant buzz in both of them. His cheeks felt warm and he was glad for the barrette he'd snagged from Angela to keep his hair off his sweaty forehead.

"Truth," Angela said after an instant of thought. "But if you ask another stupid question, I reserve the right to switch!"

Jesse grinned, waving a hand at her. "No, no I got a good one!" He grabbed the neck of the wine bottle, bringing it to his mouth for a swig. "How far have you gone? With sex, I mean."

Angela giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "How far have I gone with sex? I know it's not my first language but I know people don't talk like that!"

Color rose on Jesse's cheeks. "Hey! It's a traditional question!"

Angela leaned forward to take the bottle from him, still chuckling. "I'll answer if you will."

Jesse could see that she was a little pink-cheeked too, but whether it was from the wine or embarrassment wasn't clear. He gave a nod. 

"Fine." Angela took a swig, smiling. "I had a girlfriend for a little while. We didn't get very far, but a lot of heavy petting. I've only ever kissed a boy."

Now, her face was definitely crimson and Jesse knew he had to match. Somehow, he'd rather assumed that Angela was much more experienced, and he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not that she wasn't as far ahead of him as he'd thought. 

"Your turn," she prompted after a moment of silence. "How much have you done?"

Jesse swallowed, chuckling awkwardly. "I, uh. Haven't even done that much. Wasn't a lot of time for foolin' around in Deadlock. Not a lot of people who weren't old enough to be my parents. An' since then Reyes has kept me too busy to meet anyone 'cept others on the team."

Jesse reached up to scratch his nose, looking down at the floor. He watched Angela set the bottle down lightly. 

"I didn't know you were a virgin," she said. 

"Jeez, Angie! When you say it like that it sounds--" Jesse cut himself off and gave a shrug. "Jus' cause I haven't done it don't mean I don't know about it."

"Having a stash of dirty magazines doesn't make you an expert, Jesse!" Angela said, and though she was teasing, she was smiling when he glanced up to frown at her. Angela caught her lower lip in her teeth, worrying it a little. "I... I'm rather curious about it, honestly."

"Curious about...?"

"About sex. Certainly I'm familiar with the mechanics and the consequences but..." She sat up straighter, crossing her arms. "I would trust you and few others."

For a long moment, Jesse just stared at her, then he said, "That's the wine talking."

"It isn't!" It was rare to see Angela flustered, but she looked away with her jaw set, hugging herself. "If you're not interested--!"

"Woah now, I didn't say that!" Jesse sat forward slightly, reaching to put a hand on her knee. It was a safe distance from anything more intimate than she'd been comfortable with before. "Just don't want you to suggest somethin' you wouldn't be keen on otherwise."

Angela turned back towards him, lip still jutting slightly, but her expression softened a little as she saw the earnest look on his face. 

"I've considered it before," she said. "I am fairly certain I don't want to be in a romantic relationship, but... I don't see why we couldn't enjoy some other benefits to our friendship."

Jesse's mouth turned up in a faint smile. The TV behind them switched to some commercial, lighting her face in a pinkish glow. "I'd be game."

The tension drained visibly from Angela's shoulders, then she laughed, putting her hand over Jesse's. "Okay," she said. "Let's-- I mean, do you want to do it now?"

"Now?" Jesse had kind of expected that they'd agree to consider it and return to the subject later, and suddenly he felt a little unsure. Angela was his best friend, his only peer, and he was afraid of risking that bond for a quick fling. What if she regretted it? What if she felt taken advantage of, even though she had suggested it?

"Only if you want to!" Angela said quickly. Her fingers curled around Jesse's on her leg. "I'd like to."

Jesse breathed out a little sigh, then nodded. "Okay."

"You don't sound sure." Angela shifted to sit up on her knees. "It is only a suggestion, Jesse. We don't have to."

"No, I'm just nervous. I'm not gonna know what the hell I'm doing." Jesse sat forward slightly.

"You can stop at any point. I won't be upset," Angela assured him. She'd never lied to him before, not in something like this, and Jesse felt a little more confident as he reached out to brush her hair back from her soft cheek. 

Angela smirked, then reached to pull the barrette out of his hair. "This looks silly, though."

Jesse waited for her to put it down, then caught her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the backs of her fingers, chaste and light, and was rewarded with a bright giggle. Making her laugh had always made Jesse happy, and this moment was no different. 

Angela leaned forward, putting her hands on Jesse's shoulders. The position put her chest near his face and Jesse let himself look, breathing in the faint smell of her shampoo as her hair tumbled gently down over her shoulder. Her cleavage wasn't anything like the girls in Jesse's magazines, but the soft curves and shadows were inviting in a way their perfectly lit, perfectly airbrushed bodies would never be. There was a tiny freckle just below her collarbone and Jesse ducked in to kiss it. 

Angela's hands brushed through his soft hair, urging him to stay close and keep pressing light kisses to her chest. Jesse's hands felt stiff and clumsy as he pushed them up under her soft t-shirt and felt her stomach jump slightly when he touched her warm skin.

"Okay?" he asked, lifting his head. Angela nodded after a moment of hesitation, then reached down to draw her shirt off over her head. 

There was something intensely attractive about watching the awkwardness of her elbows as she yanked the shirt off completely and tossed it aside. She'd never needed to practice making the motion look sexy, but in her casual demeanor Jesse saw something even more appealing. His eyes trailed down to her bra-- cream against peach skin, with a little bow in the middle. Did all girls bras have little bows?

Jesse put his hands on Angela's waist. The way she was sitting got her stomach to curve out ever so slightly, her body relaxed. There was a little nervousness to her, but no performance, and Jesse drew her in so he could kiss her on the mouth. 

Angela at least knew what she was doing in this department and after a few seconds she curved a hand around the nape of his neck to guide him. Jesse was more than willing to follow her lead, their lips working together. Her mouth tasted like cheap red wine and it was somehow much wetter than Jesse expected. When she slipped her tongue between his lips, Jesse felt a shiver jolt right through him, settling firmly between his legs. 

Jesse pulled back first, swallowing a few times, and Angela took the opportunity to climb right into his lap, straddling him. Her pajama shorts rode up high on her thighs and Jesse put his hands on her ass, resisting the urge to squeeze only for a moment. It made her gasp, then giggle. 

"You can touch time wherever you want," she said, pushing her ass into his hands, and yeah there was definitely arousal growing in him now. He kept one hand where it was and lifted the other to trace the upper curve of one cup of her bra, trailing down to the bow and then up the other side. 

"If I do somethin' wrong--" Jesse started, his eyes still on her chest. 

"You'll hear about it," Angela said firmly, laughing and pushing her tits forward. "Here--"

Reaching behind her, she fiddled for a moment, then unhooked her bra, letting it fall. Her breasts were soft and round, settling a little flatter than they'd been in her bra with nipples angled up. Jesse had seen plenty of pictures, but being close enough to smell the soft perfume of her skin made it much more of an impact.

The TV had gone back to a black and white movie and the dancing light on her body made shadows shift and highlighted every perfect curve. Jesse leaned to push his cheek against her chest, kissing one breast, then the other. Angela hummed happily, her hand on his skull to guide him towards her nipple. 

Jesse had seen plenty of mouths doing very obvious and photogenic things, but as his lips and tongue experimented, he found that she liked a slow, rhythmic pressure paired with the soft flick of his tongue. His teeth came into play only in the lightest scrape, and as he moved back and forth he picked up a growing scent from between her splayed legs. It was hot and musky and Jesse was pleased to know she was getting turned on, too. His own cock was certainly swollen even without attention. 

Pulling back with a soft pop made Angela gasp, then laugh. "Idiot," she murmured, pulling him up for a kiss. "You like them?"

"They're amazing. You're amazing," Jesse said, grinning at her. "I could do this all day."

"I want to try a few other things, too," Angela replied. She took Jesse's hand, guiding it between her legs, and he could feel how hot she was. "I'm wet."

Jesse shivered, then gently pressed up, fumbling a little until he found a spot that got him a pleased moan. Angela draped herself against him, her breasts pressed practically into his face, and Jesse was perfectly happy to keep rubbing as long as that was going to continue. Angela angled her hips forward and Jesse pushed aside the narrow gusset of her shorts, finding his fingers in contact with warm, slick lips. 

Angela was trimmed, but the layer of fuzz on her mound felt soft and silky. Jesse indulged himself by just tracing over her slit a few times, feeling the unfamiliar parts, then aimed for her clit. It took more than a little pressing and rubbing to find just the right angle, but Angela murmured instructions in his ear-- "Up, left-- no, my left-- ah, yes, right there. Not too rough..."

Finally, though, he had her rocking in his lap, grinding into his hand at an easy pace as she grew more and more slick. He felt her mouthing at his neck, kissing and nipping, and found that kept him hard in his sweatpants even without direct attention to his cock. 

After a few minutes of just enjoying his touch, Angela straightened. Her face was flushed, lips parted, but her smile was familiar and comforting. "I want you to finger me," she said, reaching down to touch his wrist. "But can we move to the bed?"

"Yeah," Jesse said. His voice was huskier than he expected and he laughed, nodding. "Yeah. My leg's falling asleep."

They both clambered up, stripping off more clothes as they went. Angela sat down on the bed completely bare, her legs held tight together, and Jesse paused in shucking off his briefs to just look at her. There was a big scar on her knee and a mole on her upper arm, things he'd never really noticed before, but she looked radiant. When she reached up to gather her hair into a messy knot, the motion lifted her breasts slightly, presenting her for his view, and his cock jumped. 

"You're so pretty," Jesse said. Angela raised her eyebrow at him and he realized how bland that sounded. "Sorry-- I just. I told you I ain't never done this before."

"Well, compliments are always nice," Angela said. "But I think actions have their place too. Come here."

She gestured him over and as soon as he was near she tugged down his briefs, letting them drop to his ankles. Jesse felt like he ought to have neatened up somehow before coming, though of course he had no idea that this would be happening. 

Angela didn't seem to mind. Her strong fingers encircled his length, giving an experimental stroke. Jesse winced slightly. 

"Feels a little better with some lube or lotion or somethin'," he said apologetically. "Kinda rough otherwise."

"Of course--" Angela said, then she leaned forward and ran her tongue along his shaft. The idea of it was at least twice as pleasurable as the action itself and Jesse shuddered, looking down at her glancing up at him through her hair. Angela was smirking, clearly pleased with the reaction, and she repeated the motion again to draw him into a moan.

Her fingers slid along him more smoothly after that, squeezing and stroking until he was fully hard. Angela paused, rubbing with her thumb at a spot that felt especially nice. 

"I've only ever touched one in a medical context before," she said thoughtfully. 

"Presumably you didn't lick that one," Jesse said, a little breathless, and Angela gave him a light smack to the hip. "Hey--!"

"You're ruining the mood!" Angela accused, though she was smiling. 

"What mood?" Jesse asked, laughter rising up in his chest. "This is already ridiculous."

"Sex is inherently ridiculous," Angela said, shaking her head. "Even more so when it's with you, Jesse McCree!"

"We haven't even had proper sex yet!" Jesse protested. It was weird to have a conversation with his friend while his dick was in her hand, but he wasn't really all that upset about it. 

"I put my mouth on your genitals!" Angela said, the aghast tone in her voice belied by her continued grin. "That counts!"

"Only if I get to do the same to you!" Jesse put his hands on his hips. "And at least call it a dick!"

Angela cracked up, leaning forward until her forehead was resting against Jesse's stomach, and Jesse found himself laughing, too. He stepped to her side, sitting down on the bed and grinning. 

"This is fun," he said. Angela's eyes were a little wet from laughing as she smiled back through her bangs. 

"Yeah," she said. "Do you really want to go down on me?"

"Sure," Jesse said with a little shrug. "I'll try it. You'll have to give me some instructions though."

"I don't know what you're supposed to do either," Angela said, sounding apprehensive. She shifted, her hands coming to rest in her lap. "Actually on second thought perhaps not."

"Hey, it's your call. I'm willing to fumble it out with you if you want, but no pressure." Jesse reached out to put a hand on her leg just above the knee. It was more comforting than sexy, and Angela gave him a little smile of thanks. 

"I'd rather you use your hands on me. I was enjoying that a lot," Angela said, still sounding faintly worried. As if Jesse was going to say no to an invitation like that. 

"Of course," he replied, nodding. He slid his hand a little higher and after a heartbeat, Angela spread her legs wide enough for him to cup her. He moved to support her back with his other arm and she snuggled into him, opening her stance a bit more. 

Jesse was actually able to see what he was doing this time and the sight of her wet center spread open was enticing. He definitely wouldn't mind having his mouth pressed into her pussy at some point, but for now he was perfectly happy to do just what she'd asked. His fingers spread her swollen folds, brushing over her clit, and Angela tilted her head back so it was resting on his shoulder, all but splayed in his lap. 

The fact that she trusted him enough to let him do this was as much of a turn on as the act itself. Jesse nuzzled into her neck to kiss her as he slid a finger up and into her. There was a slight resistance, but everything was wet and hot and as Angela shifted slightly it gave way to an engulfing warmth. He rocked his hand slightly, careful not to drag his nail over what was undoubtedly very sensitive flesh, and Angela hummed with approval, reaching down with one hand to frame her clit and start to rub. 

Watching her touch herself was perhaps the most beautiful sight that Jesse's lust-filled mind had ever seen. Her soft sighs of pleasure right in his ear only increased as he added a second finger and her soft thigh pressed in against his wrist as she braced her food and rocked up to meet his thrusts. Jesse's cock was rubbing against the small of her back with each movement and Jesse suddenly realized he was a lot closer than he'd meant to be. 

"Anj--" he gasped, "Did you wanna, uh, actually fuck? Cause I'm real close."

"Oh--" Angela's hand drew back from her pussy, fingers slick. "I-- I--"

"Like, if not that's fine, just keep doing what you're doin', s'workin' for me." Jesse leaned in to breathe the scent of her hair, his sigh shuddering out of him when he exhaled. 

Angela rubbed back against him a little more deliberately, grinding in his lap and rubbing her ass down on his cock. Jesse moaned softly, rocking his fingers into her in time. 

Jesse felt his body tense, then he hissed as it all released. He was used to being as silent as possible when he actually got off and he buried a groan against the curve of her neck. It spilled out over her back, smearing across her ass, and Jesse sat back panting. "Oh my god..."

"Nice?" Angela asked, leaning her head against Jesse's shoulder. He nodded, reaching with the hand not fucking her to squeeze one of her tits. She laughed, then moaned as he renewed his soft thrusts inside her. 

"Keep touching yourself," Jesse murmured, voice low. "You look so good."

Angela did as he'd suggested, her fingers dropping down to her clit again. She took up the rubbing with renewed effort, biting her lip and arching her back in a way that turned her whole form into one lovey curve. Jesse could only marvel at how lucky he was to see it. 

When Angela came, her whole body seemed to curl in on itself, thighs closing tight around his hand and back tensing. Her soft whimpers spilled through clenched teeth and when she finally relaxed somewhat, his hand was soaked as he drew it back. 

Angela sighed, turning on to her side to snuggle against Jesse's chest.

"I feel nice," she murmured, tracing a little spiral against his shoulder with her finger. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Jesse nodded, putting a hand on her side to embrace her, only to jerk it away a second later as he felt his own sticky spill all over her skin. 

"Uh-- we need showers," he said. Angela snorted, then straightened. 

"Dibs on first," she said, getting to her feet and twisting a little to look at her own ass in the full length mirror. 

"We just fucked and you're not even going to let me shower with you?" Jesse said, more amused than affronted. Angela gave him a cheeky smile. 

"You'll hog all the water! Be a gentleman and let the lady go first!" Angela moved to grab her towel from where it was folded on the shelf.

Jesse picked his shirt up from off the floor, wiping his hand on it as he watched her head into the adjoined bathroom. Once she was gone, he flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a wide, goofy grin.


End file.
